white_house_downfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 700
'' The Model 700 series'' of firearms are bolt-action rifles manufactured by Remington Arms since 1962. All are based on the same centerfire bolt action. A Remington 700 was seen mounted on an XM2010 Cadex Defence Strike Duel rifle chassis system in White House Down. Description They often come with a 3, 4 or 5-round internal magazine depending on caliber, some of which have a floor-plate for quick-unloading, and some of which are "blind," (with no floor-plate). The rifle can also be ordered with a detachable box magazine. The Model 700 is available in many different stock, barrel and caliber configurations. It is a development of the Remington 721 and 722 series of rifles, which had been introduced in 1948. The Remington 700 comes in a large number of variants, with different stocks, barrel configurations, metal finishes and calibers. In addition there are three lengths of action (not including the Model Seven's lightweight action, which is even shorter than the 'standard' short action). There is the short action for cartridges up to 2.800 in (71.12 mm) in overall length like the .308 Winchester cartridge family, the standard action for cartridges up to 3.340 in (84.84 mm) in overall length like the .30-06 Springfield and .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge families and the long action for magnum calibers exceeding 3.340 in (84.84 mm) in overall length like the .300 Remington Ultra Magnum and .375 Holland & Holland cartridge families. To these can be added various magazine configurations; a blind magazine which has no floorplate, a conventional magazine with detachable floorplate and a detachable box magazine. There are standard consumer versions as well as versions designed for military and police use. Some variants come with bipods, slings and other accessories. Both the U.S. Army's M24 Sniper Weapon System and U.S. Marine Corps' M40 sniper rifles are built from the Remington Model 700 rifle, in different degrees of modification, the main difference being the custom fitted heavy contour barrel. The M24 and the M40 use the long action bolt-face. The reason for this is that the M24 was originally intended to chamber the longer .300 Winchester Magnum round. The M40 however was not intended to be chambered in the more powerful .300WinMag round, yet the Marine Corps intention was to migrate to the .300WinMag cartridge. The Marine Corps delantency has lead to a change in migratory direction, the current goal is for the M40 to become a rifle chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. The United States Army’s Joint Munitions and Lethality Contracting Center has awarded Remington a Firm Fixed Price (FFP) Indefinite Delivery/ Indefinite Quantity (ID/IQ) contract (W15QKN-10-R-0403) for the upgrade of up to 3,600 M24 Sniper Weapon Systems (SWS) currently fielded to the Army pending type classification as the “M24E1”. The major configuration change for this system is the caliber conversion from 7.62mm NATO (.308 Winchester) to .300 Winchester Magnum to provide soldiers with additional precision engagement capability and range. The contract is for a five (5) year period and has guaranteed minimum value of $192K with a potential value of up to $28.2 million. This award follows a full and open competitive evaluation lasting 9 months, which began with the release of the Army’s Request for Proposal (RFP) on 13 January 2010. The program will be executed under the authority of Project Manager Soldier Weapons, Picatinny Arsenal, NJ, and managed by its subordinate unit, Product Manager Individual Weapons. In 2009 the U.S. Army has changed the weapon name from M24E1 to the XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle. Category:Weapons